New Prespective
by evelinaonline
Summary: Three siblings, two days till Christmas and a one-sided conversation. All that's left is some hot chocolate, and Allison is going to make it.


Allison couldn't help but chuckle at the one-sided conversation in the living room.

Well, it was only one-sided to her. Number Four could very much hear what Six had to say. It was surreal to think about: every time Klaus laughed, it was because a joke had been said. Every time he spoke, someone was speaking back to him.

Ben was speaking back to him.

Allison remembered the day of his death clearly, but quite frankly, she would rather forget. How could she though, when his death was what broke their family apart for real? When she'd loved him, truly, loved him? When _he_ had loved her?

There are some things you can't just rumor away.

But now, Ben was standing right there. She couldn't see him, but she knew, and that was enough for now.

Klaus must have noticed her staring though, because suddenly he stopped looking at the empty spot on the couch, and turned to her direction on the chair instead. "Anything the matter, dear sister of mine?"

Allison smiled and shook her head. "Not today, no."

Klaus shrugged and went back to talking to Ben about whatever they'd been discussing before. Something about crackers and shoplifting…? Allison didn't know, but now she was craving a snack.

She placed a bookmark in her book and set it on the table, and got up to head for the kitchen. She'd barely even made a step when Klaus stopped her.

"Ben asks if that's Enid Blyton."

Allison tilted her head to process the question. "Enid Bly—oh! Yeah, it's _The Sea of Adventures._ Borrowed it from Vanya."

Klaus turned to his side for a second. "Ben says, and I quote, 'of course you did'."

"Meaning?"

Another few seconds went by. "This makes no—I am not saying th—for Christ's sake, lemme just—"

Klaus closed his eyes and brought his fists together, and eventually they started glowing bright blue. Allison stared in awe until the figure of their brother manifested before her eyes, slowly turning from blue to his normal colors.

Yeah. Klaus was getting better at this.

"I, uh, hi."

Allison couldn't help but chuckle at Ben's awkwardness. They'd talked a few times since they stopped the apocalypse, but Klaus was still trying to learn how to keep their brother manifested for longer. Ben's presence was becoming more and more frequent though.

That didn't mean he was getting any better at talking to any of them, vice versa.

"Hey," Allison said.

"What I meant," Ben said, playing with the lace of his hoodie, "was that it makes sense that you got the book from Vanya. It's been one of her favorites since we were kids."

"Oh." Allison nodded. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah… We used to read it together." It seemed as if there was more to it, but Ben didn't say anything more about it.

"Of course you did," Klaus said, mimicking Ben's tone from before, or so Allison assumed. "You guys and your precious book club—hey, ouch?!"

Allison was not used to seeing him elbow people.

Ben shrugged. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

"Never manifesting you again."

"Sure you aren't."

"Exactly."

"Sure."

"Shut your mouth."

"Nah."

"Right," Allison interrupted and clapped her hands together. "I was going to the kitchen to grab some raisins or something, do you guys want anything?"

Ben and Klaus looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't need your nutritional food bullshit," Klaus said, to which Allison sighed. "But. Hot chocolate. That's a yes from me."

Allison nodded. "Ben?"

"I can't really eat," he reminded her, patting his stomach. "But can you make one for me too, please?"

Of course Allison knew Ben couldn't eat. She wasn't surprised when he asked for something too though. She'd seen him hold cups of warm drinks before, probably to smell them or feel the heat on his fingers.

She nodded. "Might as well make one for me too, then. Be right back."

Allison did make the three drinks, placing them on a tray to bring them upstairs. But just as she was about to enter the living room again, she stopped behind the door, to listen to her siblings talk a little more.

She had really missed this.

* * *

**So yes, I am on winter break now!**

**I still have a lot of studying to do, but so much more time to write. I opened holiday-themed requests on tumblr, and I'm hoping to upload at least three of them during the break. (Possibly another one today/tomorrow...?) Anyway, feel free to send me stuff (evelinaonline on tumblr)!**

**I hope everyone has a great time during the holidays. Thank you for all the love and support, you're the best!**


End file.
